


Do you allow yourself to be selfish?

by LittleThriftstoreClown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleThriftstoreClown/pseuds/LittleThriftstoreClown
Summary: A drawing Based on ShyOwl's What the Stars Let in. Character design based on https://steviefett.tumblr.com/post/610928365554335744/they-all-hate-you-mando-because-youre-a loving drawing.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 366





	Do you allow yourself to be selfish?

This one is for the Girls and the Gays and the Theys. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic lives rent free in my head.


End file.
